Someone Save me!
by My Eternal Torment
Summary: 8 people are stranded on a remote island. Relationships will form, loyalties are tested and can they all escape with their lives? Love, lust, danger, blood, lies and deception. Klaroline / Delena / Beremmy. AU / AH.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD just the plot ;)**

**Hi guys! I'm kinda new so please don't be too harsh :/. So... here it goes.**

**Bon apetit!**

Someone Save Me

Chapter 1

Is she sleeping?

"I wish you'd stop your work," Caroline disapproved softly looking up at her brother, her honey blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail. Damon didn't turn away from the window. "I told you Caroline, if I stopped my work then we wouldn't be able to live. We need the money, Care,"

"I'd rather starve and be on the streets than see you come home beat up all the time,"

"We already did that, Caroline, that's why I started fighting in the first place,"

"I know. I just worry, that's all."

"Don't." He sighed as Caroline rested her head on his shoulder. She desperately ignored her irrational fear of flying by closing her eyes and pretending she was at her apartment.

A bell chimed then a voice called through the speakers "Ladies and gentlemen in order to avoid dangerous whether conditions there will be around an hour and a half delay." Groans erupted all around the plane.

"Is she sleeping?" a voice close by asked.

"No, she just doesn't travel well," Caroline heard Damon reply before realizing the girl was asking about her. Caroline looked out at the voice to see a curious brunette with a perfect olive complexion wearing a navy blue dress with her hair tied into a high pony tail, tied with a black ribbon, the hair sectioned into two one section over each shoulder. She was very beautiful, to say the least. "Are you alright?" The brunette asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine thank you," Caroline answered briefly with a small smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Elena. This is my brother Stefan," She gestured to a guy next to her with almost the same shade of hair that his sister had, his sun glasses rested on his head, he wore black converse, casual navy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy jacket. Stefan waved without looking up from his book and Elena rolled her eyes then held her hand out. Caroline couldn't help but smile at the two's relationship. She had often wondered what it would be like if she and Damon were like a normal brother and sister, but they depended on each other too much. Caroline shook her hand, "I'm Caroline," she gestured to Damon "and this is my brother Damon," Damon smirked at Elena. "She has a boyfriend Damon,"

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"Actually no I don't." Elena shrugged. Damon winked at her causing Elena to blush a little. Caroline groaned. The plane shuddered and Caroline clutched a fistful of Damon's navy blue shirt, her breath faltered. A moment later the plane went back to normal. "Caroline it's fine, they said they were avoiding the whether, maybe it's just the storm." Damon soothed, trying to calm his sister down. Caroline drew in a shaky breath and let go of Damon's shirt. "Yeah, your right." she nodded desperately trying to convince herself. The plane shook again but this time the lights went out. Caroline's breath caught into her throat, her icy blue eyes widened as she pulled her knees up to her face. "Stefan, whats happening?" Elena's voice was clear to Caroline over the humm of others around the plane. "I don't know, I'll go find out." Stefan got out of his seat but once he did the lights came back on and the plane evened out. The bell chimed again before the voice spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has switched on the seat belt sign. Please remain in your seats and fasten your seat belts." Stefan groaned and sat back in his seat fastening his seat belt. Caroline's face drained of its color as she looked back at Damon. Damon offered his sister a reassuring smile, although Caroline could clearly see behind his facade. The plane shook for a final time, the power went out and the oxygen masks were released Caroline's stomach lurched as she felt the plane drop. Screams sounded from around the plane. Caroline looked all around the plane and could feel herself hyperventilating, she quickly grabbed the oxygen mask and held it over her mouth desperately trying to slow down her breathing.

**So, how was that? Please review and let me know what you think ;). Any ideas you have, please let me know any ideas and I will try and fit them in x**


End file.
